Recuerdos
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Cada momento es un recuerdo precioso, un instante que puede dar inico o final a una vida; una alegria, una tristesa, una añoranza un sentimiento recreado en los profundo de las memorias del alma. (Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.)


Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello

 _ **N/A:** Este fic es un regalo para __**Aretha Atrahasis**_ _por la siguiente petición de cumpleaños_

" _Snape x Lily Evans._ _Un OS sobre un momento feliz de su infancia que tengan en común, vamos, algo hermosho que hayan vivido juntos. Aquí podéis meter toda la tragedia que queráis."_

 _Espero te guste y al menos a ver abarcado un poco tus expectativas… Quisiera que fuera un poco más largo pero cerebro no dio para mucho más… en fin ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos**_

* * *

El sol resplandece desde lo alto del firmamento, el viento sopla con gentil esmero a través de los frondosos y verdes arboles, quienes acogen felices en su sombra a aquellos que estuvieran cerca; Un niño de lacios y negros cabellos disfrutaba de aquel pacifico paisaje, gozando del placido silencio solo roto por el entorno natural y pasar de las hojas de su libro. El joven quien se encontraba absorto en su lectura no fue consiente de los pasos apresurados que se escuchaban dirigiéndose al lugar donde este se hallaba, una risa llena de alegre inocencia embriago el ambiente, pequeños mechones rojos como el fuego sobre salían de los costados de los arboles en los que trataba de esconder su pequeña figura para no ser descubierta mientras se acechaba lentamente a su presa.

-¡SEVERUS!- El pelinegro quien se encontraba totalmente ajeno a la presencia del otro ser no pudo evitar dar un brinco y cerrar de golpe su libro al escuchar el característico "saludo" de su amiga

-Hola Lily- respondió el un poco sonrojado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Lily quien no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo de su amigo coloco una mano en la frente de este – Estas muy rojo ¿no tienes fiebre?- pregunto preocupada – después de todo hace unos días me dijiste que estabas enfermo y por eso no podías jugar-

El niño aun mas sonrojado aparto ligeramente la mano de su amiga de su frente - ¿Qué haces aquí Lily? Pensé que irías a visitar a tus abuelos o algo así-

-Bueno…- la pequeña pelirroja pareció pensarse la respuesta unos segundos antes de responder - en realidad me voy mañana por eso hoy pasare el día con mi mejor amigo-

-Pero…Lily yo…-

-¡No hay pero que valga!- interrumpió sonriente –además un poco de ejercicio no te hará daño, siempre te la pasas leyendo ¡tienes que estirar esos músculos!- sin darle tiempo para protestar al pequeño, tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta el claro cerca de donde se encontraban antes –Muy bien ¡A jugar!- exclamo a la par que comenzaba a correr

Severus quien ni se molesto en mover un musculo desde que habían llegado cruzo los brazos negando lentamente con la cabeza – no Lily, no quiero correr… Sabes que no me gusta-

La pelirroja quien dejo de correr casi de inmediato miro fijamente a los ojos negros de su amigo –Bien… si no quieres jugar por gusto conmigo entonces… ¿No te importara que me lleve esto verdad?- sacando de la nada el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo su amigo – Grandes pocionistas de la historia… Interesante… No te importa si lo leo ¿Verdad, Sev?-

-Lily regrésame mi libro…-

-Solo si me atrapas- con una carcajada le pequeña Lily emprendió marcha mientras era seguida muy de cerca por un enojado Severus – A que no me atrapas Sev-

-¡Te exijo que te detengas en este mismo instante Lily Evans!-

Los dos niños al cabo de un tiempo olvidaron siquiera que estaban haciendo para únicamente divertirse con su mutua compañía; los minutos de casería se convirtieron en horas de risas y músculos agotados. Ambos exhaustos se recostaron en el fresco pasto observando los primeros retazos rojizos del atardecer, el silencio llenaba el ambiente, pero de una manera que los arrullaba, no había necesidad de palabras más que las enormes sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros.

-Oye Lily…- llamo suavemente el pelinegro atrayendo casi de inmediato la atención de unos curiosos y brillantes ojos verdes –Realmente... ¿tienes que irte mañana?- la aludida simplemente asintió ganando un suspiro resignado de su acompañante -¿recuerdas el libro que me quitaste? Que por cierto no me devolviste nunca…- pregunto, murmurando apenas audible la ultima parte – Quédatelo- dijo a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosadas y desviaba a mirada al cielo – ya sabes… para que no me olvides en el verano…-

-¿lo dices enserio? – Pregunto claramente sorprendida –Pero ni siquiera me dejas leer tus libros… - comento con un aire ligeramente ausente para finalmente mostrar una amplia sonrisa - ¡Muchas gracias Sev te prometo que lo cuidare mucho!-

El aludido hizo un ademan para restarle importancia – solo es un libro, no veo porque te emociona tanto-

-¿Cómo no emocionarme si es el primer regalo que tengo de ti?- respondió simplemente atrayendo la mirada un colorado pelinegro – muchas gracias, lo atesorare siempre –

-LILY ¿Dónde ESTAS? ES HORA DE CENAR- se escucho a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de la señora Evans a las afueras del lago

-parece que debo irme- suspiro – pero me divertí mucho, nos vemos en un mes Sev- con cuidado la pequeña pelirroja se levanto de la cama de pasto y arreglo ligeramente su ropa –oh antes de que lo olvide- se acerco rápidamente a la mejilla de su amigo depositando un pequeño beso en ella –Gracias otra vez, Severus- dicho eso se alejo velozmente perdiéndose de la vista de una atónito pelinegro quien inconscientemente tocaba el lugar que había sido rozado por aquellos dulces labios

-No me molestaría regalarte todos mis libros solo para revivir este momento- sonrió ligeramente observando el lugar por el que se había retirado la pelirroja.

El ambiente se cubrió de una espesa neblina cubriendo el recuerdo seguida de la típica sensación de tirón al ser expulsado del pensadero que aun después de años aun le causaba un ligero escalofrió a Harry quien al menos agradecía ya casi no caerse al salir.

Hoy era ese día del año en el que se dedicaba a recorrer las memorias de su antiguo maestro. No lo hacía por ningún tipo de morbo simplemente era su forma de "homenajearlo" y a la vez comprender quien había sido realmente Severus Snape, curiosamente este recuerdo jamás lo había visto en todos los años que tenia con esas memorias, sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia seguramente solo lo había pasado por alto.

-Harry. Hermione, Draco y Scorpius ya llegaron apresúrate- aviso la cálida voz de su esposa Ginny

-Voy enseguida- respondió casi al instante a la vez que cerraba la cortina que resguardaba el pensadero de la vista de curiosos.

Salió de su despecho y bajo las escaleras donde encontró a su mujer y a sus amigos conversando y a los pequeños Scorpius, Albus y James jugando sobre alfombra con un enorme libro interactivo lo que le dio una repentina idea

-Oye Draco- el aludido simplemente lo miro alzando la ceja instándolo a continuar - ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un libro titulado "grandes pocionistas de la historia"?- todos los miraron interrogantes y en cierta medida confundidos

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan o siquiera eres bueno en pociones?- pregunto el rubio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –quiero leerlo por un viejo amigo…- Ya que Snape no pudo leerlo y el de su madre estaba perdido…

¿Qué mejor recuerdo que uno compartido por los 3?

* * *

 **N/A:** gracias porleer, no olvides dejar tu sexy review para que todos conozcamos tu opinión :D


End file.
